Can't Be Seen
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Sara dreams about what happened when she was eight years old. GS
1. Default Chapter

Title: Can't be Seen  
  
Summary: Sara dreams about what happened when she was eight years old. GS  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine expect for the man.  
  
A/N: This is another idea I had. I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked around the house looking for her. Searching every room, every hiding place he could think of. She was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sara," He looked underneath the bed in her room. "where are you?"  
  
Eight year old Sara huddled against the cold wall, down in the basement. Her arms wrap around her legs, sobbing quietly.  
  
She silently chanted, "I am unharmed and can't be seen. I am unharmed and can't been seen..."  
  
She heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
He's coming. He's coming! Hide your face! He's coming!  
  
He slowly walked to her.  
  
Oh, god! He saw me! God, help me!  
  
"I am unharmed and can't be seen..."  
  
Sara suddenly bolted straight up out of her bed. She was covered in cold sweat.  
  
She looked around the pitch black room. She didn't see anything. Anything that could harm her.  
  
She looked over at her alarm clock that flashed in bold green numbers. It flashed 2:00 A.M.  
  
When she got calm, she laid back down, putting her hands over her face.  
  
She sighed. "It was just another nightmare."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sara walked down the hallway to the break room. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down.  
  
She sipped her coffee as she thought about the dream she had last night. She had those kind of dreams before but this one was usual because she never said 'I am unharmed and can't be seen.'  
  
It was a brave saying; she wished that she had said that when it happened to her. Although, she had heard it before. Somewhere, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
Something touched her shoulder.  
  
She jumped and turned around.  
  
"Sorry," Nick said. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
She turned back around and muttered something under her breath.  
  
"You didn't scare me. Takes more to scare me."  
  
"What?" Grissom asked as he walked into the break room. He saw Nick pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Nothing. So, how is your day going?"  
  
Nick smiled at both of them and raised his cup in mid-air. He walked out the door, sipping his coffee. HeHHhhwalkewa  
  
Grissom was pouring himself a cup of coffee, now. He walked around the table and sat down on the opposite of her.  
  
She was beginning to think that he didn't hear her. Suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"Good, yours?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Eh." She simply said.  
  
He then put his elbows on the table, leaning in. He sipped his coffee as he looked at her.  
  
She had bags under her eyes and her skin was pale. She also seems distracted.  
  
"Sara," she looked at him. "What's wrong?" She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Because if something is wrong..."  
  
She abruptly stood up and pounded her fist on the hard wooden table. "Nothing is wrong, damnit!"  
  
She walked out, leaving Grissom dumbfound.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter Three

God, why does he always have to push it? Can't he just accept the answer? No. He has to keep pushing it, til' he gets the answer he wants.  
  
Sara thought as she sat down on the bench in the locker room. Wiping a tear away from her cheek.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"What?" She asked without looking at him.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"God Grissom," She said, looking at him. "It's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"It'll make you feel better if you get it off your chest."  
  
More tears started to flow from her eyes. He just can't let it go. He won't let it go til' she tells him.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Grissom, please." She wiped a tear from her face. "Back off."  
  
He turned to leave but didn't go.  
  
"I'm always here for you."  
  
He turned around and left.  
  
Sara stared down at the floor. Still wiping tears from her face.  
  
Why? Why does he want to know so much? It's not a big deal. It was just a dream. A dream that was the truth about her childhood memories.  
  
Childhood memories that she wants to forget. She wants to forget that man. That man known to be her father. The things that he did to her when she was eight. He continued to do it til' she was legally old enough to move out.  
  
She didn't tell anybody. If she did, he said that he would kill her. She still believes that to this day.  
  
She needs help. She knew it. She just didn't want to believe it.  
  
She knows what needs to be done.  
  
Wiping all the tears away. She stood up and walked out the door.  
  
She needed to put him behind bars.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sara lightly knocked on Grissom's door.  
  
"Come in." Grissom said as he looked up to see who it was.  
  
Sara smiled and linked her fingers together in front of her.  
  
"Listen, I just came by to apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for."  
  
He nodded and took off his glasses.  
  
"I just needed to be by myself."  
  
She walked over and sat in the chair in front of his desk. He leaned and rested his arms in front of him.  
  
"I had a bad dream last night."  
  
Was she going to tell him? Oh, god. She can feel the lump in her throat getting bigger and the rush of tears starting to take place. The first batch of tears must have not been enough.  
  
She looked down at the floor as she tried to form words.  
  
"What kind of dream was it?" Grissom asked in his most caring voice.  
  
Sara looked up at him and suddenly lost it. She sobbed into her hands.  
  
Grissom walked over to her and bended down. He put his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Between her sobs and gasp for air she chokingly said.  
  
"I just want it to go away, Grissom."  
  
"Sara," He whispered, still hugging her. "I'm here."  
  
She continued to let it out until she couldn't cry anymore.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Thanks for driving me home." Sara she as she walked into her apartment.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I couldn't let you drive home after--." He stopped. He didn't want to push it, again. If she wanted to tell him, she would.  
  
A smile pressed on her face. She felt better after she cried out every inch of her. She didn't tell him though and he didn't mention it. He just drove her home.  
  
"Do you want anything? Drink? Coffee?" She went over to her cabinet and opened it. "Hungry? Chinese food?" She asked as she went over and opened her refrigerator. She saw little boxes that contained chinese food from her favorite place.  
  
"No, thanks. I am fine."  
  
She closed it and looked at him. He was still standing at the door with his shoulder prompted against the door frame.  
  
She then looked at her living room. Her kitchen and living room, joined into one big room. She saw the movie she had been meaning to watch but hadn't gotten to it.  
  
"Want to watch a movie?"  
  
She wanted him to stay with her. Just for tonight.  
  
He eyed her and looked over at the living room.  
  
He hesitated. He knew she wanted him to stay.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He walked in and closed the door. She popped in the movie and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her and rested his arm around her.  
  
"What are we watching?" He asked.  
  
"Along came a Spider."  
  
Sara looked at him and he looked at her with a smile on his face.  
  
Before he could say the words he wanted to, she rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.  
  
"No Grissom, It's not about spiders or bugs."  
  
"Then why would they name the film, 'Along came a Spider'?"  
  
"I have no idea. Why don't you watch the movie and it might tell you."  
  
Later on in the night, they both fell asleep on the couch. She slept into his embrace as he slept with his head on the arm rest.  
  
One was dreaming peaceful as the other one was in eternal hell.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hide your face! Hide your face! He's coming!  
  
He walked down the steps, towards her.  
  
Oh, god! Help me!  
  
Sara sobbed as she squeezed her eyes, tightly.  
  
"I am unharmed and can't be seen. I am unharmed and can't be seen..."  
  
Each step he took, he was getting closer to her.  
  
She opened her eyes as she could smell his whiskey breath.  
  
She stopped crying and gasped. It wasn't him. It was a different man. His eyes were so...  
  
Sara suddenly opened her eyes, everything around her looked fuzzy. Did she sleep too long? She looked over at the TV screen which had black and white lines going across it. She turned over and looked at him. He looked at her. Her eyes suddenly widen as she saw his eyes.  
  
Those eyes. Oh, god. No! It can't be him. Those blue eyes. It was him.  
  
Sara suddenly bolted straight up, screaming.  
  
Grissom woke up, looking around him. Trying to remember where he was. He heard something. It was her scream. He looked at her.  
  
"Sara, are you okay?"  
  
She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her hand.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I had another bad dream. It was almost the same but something changed."  
  
"Oh. You're okay, now." He went over to hug her but she moved away from him.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just I am a little bit shaky from the dream."  
  
He nodded in understanding. He looked at her. What had this girl been through? What does she keep dreaming of? Whatever it is, it's not going away anytime soon. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
  
Sara shook her head. If she did, she would just dream of him.  
  
"Want to watch another movie?"  
  
She shook her head, again.  
  
"Grissom," She paused. "I don't mean to be rude but could you leave?"  
  
He nodded and walked over to the door.  
  
"If you need me, call. I don't care what time it is. Just call me, okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thanks for staying with me."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
He walked out the door and closed it.  
  
Sara went into her room and closed the door.  
  
She lay down on her bed, wide eyed. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Why did she have that dream? Why didn't she have the same dream she always did?  
  
A noise alarmed her as she bolted straight up.  
  
Thud.  
  
"Grissom, is that you?"  
  
No response.  
  
Thud.  
  
She gasped and stood up. She wished she didn't send Grissom home. She wished she had her gun in here instead of the living room.  
  
The same noise echo.  
  
Thud.  
  
She walked over and slowly turned the door knob.  
  
She now heard footsteps and it wasn't hers.  
  
Sara opened the door and saw that the window was opened. Her lamp was broken into pieces and the TV was lying on the floor. She walked out and looked around the room. Alarmed, she quietly walked over where she kept her gun.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for this?" A voice called out from behind her.  
  
She jumped and gasped.  
  
She knew that voice.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this! Also, thanks for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in a shaky voice. Her back was still towards him. She didn't move.  
  
"Ah, checking up on my girl."  
  
"I'm not your girl." She said, firmly.  
  
She could hear his footsteps approaching her. She closed her eyes as he came into view. His face brings back haunting memories.  
  
He started to talk. "I would of came sooner but," He paused. "Look at me!" He yelled. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "That's disrespectful. That's not how I raise you."  
  
"How you raise me, huh? You didn't do shit but ruin my life." She hissed.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!" He raised his hand in mid air, about to slap her. He didn't though. He brought his hand back by his side and continued to talk.  
  
"As I was saying, I would have come sooner but you and that man were sleeping on the couch for hours."  
  
She stared at him. Not moving, still shocked by how he was going to hit her. This was a dream, right? She wanted to pinch her arm to wake herself up from this nightmare. Only this wasn't a dream, he was more alive than anything right now.  
  
Suddenly out of thought, she looked over his shoulder where the crashed T.V. lays and the opened window. It hit her, how did he know where she lived?  
  
"How did you find me?" She asked, looking at him. His face was dark and golden. He looked like a God. No. Not a God. He was Satan himself. She wanted to spit on him, to tell him to get the hell out of here. The sad thing was, she couldn't. She was too scared of what he might do.  
  
"It's called a phone book."  
  
She closed her eyes. Why did she put her number there along with her address? That was just foolish. Maybe she thought she'd never see him, again. She opened her eyes, he was staring at her. He looked honest and charming, yet he wasn't. She still wanted to spit on him. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him dead.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
She didn't say anything instead she ignored him and asked the questions.  
  
"What are you doing here? I mean what are you really doing here?"  
  
"I don't think you need to ask that."  
  
She suddenly moved backwards.  
  
No. What are you doing? You're strong now. Use all that training they taught you when you were a rookie.  
  
He moved forwards as she still moved backwards.  
  
Stop! Don't let him know you're scared of him. You're strong now. You're not hopeless as you were when you were a kid. Fight him!  
  
She checked her pockets as she continued to move backwards. She found her pepper spray.  
  
He stopped moving forward and looked down at the gun he had in his hand. He must have forgotten he had it. She stopped and quickly got her pepper spray to her side.  
  
"So, why do you have a gun? Are you a policewoman or is it here to protect you?"  
  
She shrugged. She was not going to tell him anymore information than he already knows.  
  
He was still looking at the gun, admiring it. At that moment, he raised his head and she had the can of pepper spray to his face. Ready to spray it.  
  
Everything froze. She stood there, unmoving. He stared at her, raising her gun to her face.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, understand?"  
  
She shrugged, again. Giving him a sideway smile, she sprayed right into his eyes.  
  
He bended down to the floor, in pain. She raced to the front door and out into the hall.  
  
"Bitch!" He screamed as he ran after her, shooting but only hearing a clicking noise. There were no clips in it. He curse at it and threw it down to the floor.  
  
She turned a corner, and ran down long flights of stairs. He was right on her heel, but tripping as he ran. His eye sight was still blurry.  
  
She would be outside in minutes, there she would run for a mile and lose him. Hopefully.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I hope you enjoy!

. . . . . . .

She looked behind her in the pitch-black night. He was still after her; she could see his outline. She was slowing down with each stride, the pain in her chest increased. She needed to catch her breath or she would collapse. She wasn't stopping; she would rather die than stop. She looked behind her, again. He was on her heel. Any minute now, he would tackle her.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
She let out a shriek when she went falling to the ground. He turned her over.  
  
No. Oh, god. No.  
  
She tried to push him off of her. He was too strong and all that running decreased her strength.  
  
Still trying to wrestle him off, she started to cry when all those childhood memories started to flashback.  
  
_Hide your face! Hide your face! He's coming!_

_He walked towards her._  
  
_Oh, god. Help me!_  
  
He ripped open her shirt.  
  
_She sobbed as she_ _squeezed her eyes_, _tightly._   
  
She let out a loud scream, trying to get anyone attention.  
  
He covered up her mouth with his hand.  
  
_"I am unharmed and can't be seen, I am unharmed and can't be seen..."_

She cried hysterically, nobody was coming.  
  
He unzipped his jeans.  
  
_Each step, he was getting closer to her. _  
  
He unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. She still tried to push him off but it was no use.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
She couldn't move. His own weight was on top of her. He sat on her with her between his legs. She couldn't do anything to prevent it. He still covered her mouth, she couldn't scream. She couldn't save her life.  
  
Suddenly, she saw something light as it went into her direction. It was coming down the road. It was somebody's headlights.  
  
She wanted to do something, anything.  
  
The car was coming closer.  
  
She let out another scream when he accidentally uncovered her mouth.  
  
That alarmed the driver.  
  
The person came to a halt and he ran the other direction. Leaving her where she was.  
  
The person's outline got out of the car and went towards her.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?"  
  
She lay there quivering. Somehow, there was blood coming from her nose. He must have hit her when she was fighting. She could feel the ooze of blood coming from her head. She must have hit the sidewalk really hard. She looked down and saw that blood covered her whole area.  
  
He raped her.  
  
She shook her head at the man as he kneeled down.  
  
Her eyesight was blurry. She was slipping out of reality.  
  
The man peered down to get a closer looked at her face.  
  
"Sara?"

. . . . . . .

T.B.C


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is kind of short but I still hope you enjoy it!  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Sara, is that you?"  
  
She was seeing double as she tried to look at the man. Her vision was fading away.  
  
"Oh, god."  
  
She heard him say. Who was it? She couldn't quite tell. He did sound familiar...  
  
"I am going to get you help, Sara."  
  
She groaned as she felt him pick her up. He put her in the back seat of the car and drove to the nearest hospital.  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Sara moaned and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Each time she blinked, her vision would get clearer. She looked around the room. The walls were white; there were two chairs on one side of her bed. The blinds were close, and the little television was off. She looked at the monitor that kept beeping; she was hooked up to it. The light above her was on, she tried to pull down on the light switch but it was too far, and she was still weak.  
  
"Sara." he whispered.  
  
She turned to see who was in the doorway.  
  
He walked up to her and sat down in first chair closest to her.  
  
She pulled the covers up to her chin. She felt so violated. She felt so... wrong.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he motioned to her head.  
  
Her head was wrapped in white, thick bandages. Her nose was clotted with little pieces of white, cotton balls to stop her nose from bleeding. She breathed through her mouth, deeply.  
  
"How do you think I feel?" her voice sound scratchy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara. I really am."  
  
"Don't be. You didn't do it."  
  
She rested her eyes as he caresses her hand with his thumb.  
  
She sighed quietly as he stood up to leave.  
  
She fluttered her eyes opened as he started to walk away from her.  
  
"Grissom," she said, calmly.  
  
He turned around and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Thanks for saving me."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough. Hope you forgive me with this chapter.  
  
. . . .  
  
Sara sat there in the break room, drinking coffee. It's been a week since she had been in the hospital. A week since he raped her. It has only been a week. To her, it feels like an eternity.  
  
Her father hadn't been to her house since that night. Every night she calls Grissom to come over and every night they sleep together. Just sleep, nothing more. She sleeps on one side and he sleeps on the other. On some nights, when she cries, he's there to hold her till she falls asleep.  
  
Sara looked up to see who was at the door. It was Nick. She smile and looked back down at her coffee. Nobody knows what happened that night, expect for Grissom. For that, he is truly a hero. If he hadn't been there, she would have died. No doubt.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah." She lied.  
  
Nick eyed her but left it at that. She watched him leave. She knows that he suspects something. A week in the hospital – they think she was on vacation. Having a break down when she first came back to work – they think she was happy to see them. Which she was, but it wasn't why she was crying. She just couldn't believe it was happening to her. She still can't believe it.  
  
Just as she was going to get up, Grissom walked in with a bag in hand. She stared at it, knowing what it was. Grissom looked at her and handed her the bag. Oh, god. She didn't want to take it. Tears started to form.  
  
She forced her trembling hand to take the bag. She whispered 'Thank You' to him as he nodded.  
  
Grissom squeezed her arm as she walked past him. She smiled at him and walked out.  
  
. . .  
  
She went into one of the bathroom's stall and locked the door.  
  
She sighed as she slowly took the pregnancy test out of the bag. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door, finding the courage to do this. Deeply sighing, she opened her eyes and with her shaky fingers, she took the pregnancy test out of the small box.  
  
Minutes later, it was something she didn't expect.  
  
. . . .  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
  
. . . .  
  
Sara stared at the pregnancy test and suddenly a smile appeared. She wasn't pregnant. She felt so relieved. She didn't know how she would feel if she was having her father's child. She didn't believe in abortions and miscarries usually don't happen. She brushed the thought away. She sighed with a smile as she walked out the stall and threw the trash away.   
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown. Her father was here. Her father was here, talking to Nick.   
  
Oh, god.   
  
Her father, the devil, looked her way as Nick turned around. He waved to her to come over.   
  
Oh, god.   
  
She stood where she was.   
  
Nick waved at her once more before they suddenly began to walk towards her.   
  
Oh, god.   
  
With each step he took, she wanted to scream out to Grissom. She turned her head, to see if Grissom was coming her way. He was no where to be seen.   
  
"Oh, god." she whispered as she turned her head back.  
  
They were few inches from her now. She looked at Nick; he had a big grin on his face. She then, forced her head to see the devil, he was smiling at her.   
  
"Look who I ran into." Nick said, as he looked at Sara.   
  
She didn't say anything, she just nodded.   
  
"Hi, Sara." he said, charmingly.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she said, coldly.  
  
"Just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing."   
  
She knew the real question he wanted to ask. Are you pregnant?  
  
She stared at him as she shook her head. She could see that he was relieved.   
  
Nick stared at them, about to leave them alone.   
  
"Well, nice meeting you." he said to him.   
  
He smiled and then nodded and with that, Nick left.   
  
Oh, god. I don't want to be alone with him. She wanted to say to Nick. Alas, no words came out.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" he asked, once more.   
  
"Go to hell." she hissed, as she was about to walk away.   
  
He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" she said angrily, as she jerked her arm back.   
  
He grabbed her arm, again.   
  
"What do you want from me?!" she yelled.   
  
Everybody turned their head and looked at them-- including Grissom.   
  
"See what you did. You caused a scene." he whispered in her ear.   
  
He let go of her arm and everybody turned to what they were doing.   
  
Stupid people. Is everybody blind? Nobody could see that he was hurting her?   
  
Wait.   
  
Grissom was walking her way.   
  
"Are you okay, Sara?"   
  
"Mm-hmm." She said, softly.   
  
Grissom eyed her and then to the man who, was still standing next to her.   
  
"Who's this?"   
  
"Nobody." Sara said with force as she tried to tell Grissom it was him.   
  
Grissom noticed Brass as he was walking by them.   
  
"Hey Brass."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
He whispered in his ear as Brass looked at the guy.   
  
He nodded as Grissom finished, glancing at Sara. Grissom took Sara's hand, pulling her towards him.   
  
"Sir, could you come with me?" he said, firmly.   
  
He took one look at Brass and suddenly ran towards the entrance.   
  
Oh, god.   
  
She held onto Grissom's hand, tightly as he did the same.   
  
Brass motioned to the cops to block the entrance and catch the guy as he tried to catch him, himself.   
  
The devil tripped and fell to the floor. Getting up, he was caught my Brass.  
  
Brass smashed him against the wall and handcuffed him.   
  
"You have the right to remain silent..." Brass began.   
  
As Sara saw what she had been waiting to see her whole life, she squealed with joy as she hugged Grissom.   
  
It surprised her, what she did next.   
  
. . . .   
  
TBC. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is my last chapter for this story. There may be an epilogue, I don't know yet. As always, thanks for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story and this final chapter.

-------

She kissed him.

She gasped as she pulled away.

Grissom looked as shock as she did.

They both looked around and all eyes were on them – including Brass and the devil. Her co-workers gaped at them, not believing what they just saw.

Sara looked back at Grissom who was already looking at her. He smirked at her and turned to the rest. "Get back to work." At that, everyone went back to their work as if nothing had happened.

Her hand touched his chest as Brass and the devil walked by. Just touching him was sending vibes through her veins. The sensation was unbearable; it was making her knees weak. Of course, it could have been the way the devil was looking at her. He smiled at her mischievously, knowing at any minute she was going to break down. But she wouldn't let that happened, she cried too much because of him. She wanted to stand proud, letting him know he didn't get to her.

Yet, he did.

She cried happily into Grissom's embrace as the devil walked out of view.

**--------**

**Two Months Later**

Sitting on Sara's black couch, Grissom looked at his watch.

"Are you ready?" Grissom asked, impatiently.

"Almost!" Sara called out as she closed her bedroom door to get a little privacy.

They were going on their first date together. After the kiss, Sara had to quit and move into a different crime lab. Farther away from Grissom but it had to be done. It was one of the rules, no personal relationship with any of your co-workers. Especially if it was your supervisor. Grissom volunteer to move out but Sara thought it wasn't a good idea since he was the supervisor. He insisted to pay for the flight and everything. She had told him that she wasn't going to move to a different state, just another town. He had smile and kissed her once more.

Something red caught his eye.

She stepped out of her bedroom, wearing a red dress and red sandals. Her hair was up and to him; she looked like the most beautiful woman that ever lived.

"Well," she began. "how do I look?"

Grissom stood up and realize he had been holding his breath.

"Beautiful." he said, letting out his air. She smiled and thanked him.

"I left my purse in my bedroom," she said, almost forgetting the gun she had in it. She kept it with her at all times, now.

He nodded and she went.

She stopped in her tracks as she reached the bed. She looked down and saw a piece of glass from the living room window. She thought she had cleaned it all up. Beside, what is it doing in here? She hadn't seen it when she got dress.

She went to court last month to testify. For some reason the evidence wasn't good enough and he walked out a free man. A free man, she thought. She shuddered at the thought he could be in her house. Or is he?

She grabbed her purse and took out the gun. Without getting Grissom or telling him, she snooped around her room.

She looked under the bed and in her closet. He was nowhere to be found.

Only she hadn't checked her bathroom, yet. The bathroom joined into her room.

She opened it slowly, her breathing getting heavy. She felt like she was going to cry but this time, she wouldn't. She wouldn't dare cry.

She stepped into the bathroom and notice right away that the tub was overflowing behind the shower curtain. She took a shower, not a bath.

She gently pulled back, ready to shoot.

She didn't see anything; she turned her head quickly each way before realizing Grissom hadn't even spoken to her.

She rushed through her bedroom into the living room.

Grissom laid their, spread out on the floor. She whimpered as she got down to her knees. Not knowing if he was dead or not.

She shook him hard and then slapped his face. No reaction. She hoped to god that he was just unconscious.

She didn't find any blood on him which was a good sign, she thought.

She heard footsteps on the kitchen floor. As she knew who it was, she stood up without turning her head.

"Miss me?" he said, quietly.

"Oh, yeah." she said, sarcastically.

He still stood where he was.

"I'm sure you're going to start crying any moment now," he said with a laugh. "But before you do, I got to ask, are you really going to shoot me?" He laughed once more.

With the gun in her hand, she turned around quickly. She stared at him before raising her arm to aim at him.

He spread his arms out. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to start crying."

He scoffed.

She shot at him once.

"Aw, it hurt doesn't?" she asked, watching him tip over. He grabbed his upper arm, his mouth gapping at her, his eyes popping out. "How do you think I felt after you were finish with your 'game'? She walked closely to him. As she was about to shoot him again, he fell completely to the ground.

"I'm finish playing with your 'game'." she said in disgust. "It's my turn, now."

"Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with?" he said as he struggled to pulled himself up against the lower kitchen cabinet.

"Aw, now, that wouldn't be much fun." she said with a laugh of her own. "I want you to suffer like you made me suffer."

He begged her to end his misery with his eyes.

"Do it!" he shouted.

"Don't yell, don't talk, don't you even say a word." she said, as she remembered him saying it to her when she was little.

"Does that sound familiar to you?" she asked, as she kneeled down next to him.

"I am unharmed and can't be seen... I am unharmed and can't been seen..." he said, coughing. "Does that sound familiar to you?" he asked with a smirk.

She stared at him before spitting right in his face.

"How dare you say that." she said, quietly. "It's my game, remember? You play by my rules, now."

He wiped the spit from his face as he tried to rise up, but couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere." she said as she pulled him down and slammed him in the cabinets.

He groaned in pain. She could tell he wasn't going to move for a while.

"What are you waiting for, huh? For your boyfriend to wake up, who by the way, is dead." He said, laughing.

She knew he was bluffing.

"Actually, I'm waiting for you to cry." she said, matter-of-factly. "Go on, I have all night."

He chuckled. "Why do you want to see me cry? Does it turn you on?"

If it wasn't for Grissom moaning on the other side of the room, she would have really killed him.

She turned her head.

"Grissom, are you alright?"

He groaned some more before responding. "I think so. Sara, he's in the house. Come over here."

"I know he is; I shot him."

"Yeah, but didn't kill me." He said, rolling his eyes. "Pathetic."

She turned back to him, ready to kill him. She stood up and backed away from him. Raising her arms like she did last time.

"Sara," Grissom said as he walked over to her, rubbing his head. "Don't kill him, we will make sure he goes to jail and rots there till he dies."

Sara slowly moved her arms to her side and dropped the gun. Before she turned away, she kicked him as hard as she could on his side. He cursed at her as she walked away.

She stopped and turned around, seeing Grissom standing, hovering over him. He looked at him in disgust as if he was going to kill him with his bare hands. She saw the devil, holding onto his life as if he was already burning in hell. He looked at her, with tears in his eyes.

In those eyes, she could see a hurt, tired, and broken inside child. She wanted him to make him feel like she did when she was little. How he played his 'game' constantly every night.

She was finished playing both games.

She turned around from where she started and headed for her room. This time she didn't cry nor whimper because of him. She knew he was going to die sooner than he expected.

When she reached her room, she picked up the telephone and called Brass.


End file.
